Computer numerical control (CNC) milling machines are known in the current state of the art having three, four and five shafts, which machines allow a quick and precise milling of a certain model. The main drawbacks of these machines can be summarized as follows:                Waste of material.        Repeated milling, i.e. the need to carry out different passes over the material.        In ability to carry out the positive and negative of a single piece at the same time.        Inability to carry out special models with stops (areas which are not visible from the machining shaft) and/or drawings (negative angles less than the vertical which cannot be accessed through the upper part).        
Magnetic levitation systems and the means for controlling these elements in several applications, especially in transport (magnetic levitation transport means) such as electric motor are also known. Nevertheless, the inventors, who are persons skilled in the art, are not aware of the existence of an invention such as that described below.